


The Halfblood Wizard

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, I Also Really Love Harry Potter, I JUST WANTED THIS OKAY, I Just Really Love Percy Jackson, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico and Leo get lots of attention cause they're best boys, Self-Indulgent, This is like shippy but not TOO shippy, omg this was so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: Look, Harry didn't ask to be a wizard.It's just one of those things that happens, like with the lottery. You pull the lever and sit back. Whatever happens next is pure chance.Thalia Grace walked with an easy smile and a bow strung over her shoulder as she smiled at her brother."I'm glad you finally decided to visit camp."





	The Halfblood Wizard

Look, Harry didn't ask to be a wizard.

It's just one of those things that happens, like with the lottery. You pull the lever and sit back. Whatever happens next is pure chance.

His mother, Lily married a pureblood wizard hoping to mask the smell of **POWERFUL DEMIGOD: EAT ME** that his sister, Thalia, swore was lingering on him whenever he was around her. Tragically enough, both of his mortal parents were killed because of that ridiculous scent.

Thalia Grace walked with an easy smile and a bow strung over her shoulder as she smiled at her brother.

"I'm glad you finally decided to visit camp. I came as soon as I heard to help you guys find it." She turned to look at her brothers green eyes with a smile before peeping over his shoulder at his friends.

"Uh, Thalia, isn't it? Does it matter where we sleep or do we just pick a cabin?" Ron asked as he yawned and stretched his arms about his head.

"Weasley are you sure Dionysus is your father? You sleep more than Goyle and he's a child of Hypnos." said Draco lazily as he floated his luggage towards the cabin that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight from the amount of glitter and decorations that adorned the pink building. "Luckily I don't need help finding my siblings."

 

"Malfoy," snapped Hermione. "At least wait for Thalia to finish showing us around."

He turned to look her up and down before turning to do the same to Harry and smirking. "No thanks."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up and Thalia smirked at him.

"What is with Zeus' kids and Aphrodite?" asked a relaxed girl in ripped jeans. She had choppy brown hair that was litered with feathers and beads and braids. She smirked at him before reaching a hand out to greet all of them.

"This is Piper," said Thalia. "Her and your little boyfriend are siblings. She's dating Jason."

 

"Technically," started a blonde who strolled up with her arms crossed while looking at them skeptically. "Jason's a son of Jupiter. Who are they?" Her question this time was aimed at Thalia who didn't even think about losing her confidence under the blonde's intense gaze.

"What's up, Annabeth. This is my brother, Harry and these are his friends Ron and Hermione. There were three more with them, but they've already found their cabins."

 

"Okay, so he's a son of Zeus what about them?" she motioned towards them without really moving at all.

Harry shrugged because he always forgot. Don't misunderstand. It's not that he wasn't interested, but he's had a lot going on the last few years. Some stuff is pretty hard to keep up with. Especially if they have mortal parents too for the most part.

"Er- I'm uh- Ron. Ron Weasley, son of Dionysus. I was actually trying to get to a cabin before he realized I was here..."

 

"Hermione Granger," spoke the bushy haired girl, cutting off her rambling boyfriend then stepping forward to match Annabeth's challenging stare. "Daughter of Athena."

They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever until a small smile made it's way across the blonde's face.

"C'mon I'll show you to our cabin. You can have the bunk above mine. No ones slept there since-" her voice was cut off from the rest of the group the further they walked away and the young huntress smiled.

She showed Ron to his cabin and in moments he had nodded to whoever was at the door and flopped on an empty bed. The only other sound that was made was that of his suitcase slamming against the floor.

"Well that's basically it. Meals happen over there in the pavilion. Training is pretty much everywhere else. They usually ask for you to sit with your siblings or whatever, but there isn't many of us and I don't come to camp much so you can sit with whoever-" she stopped suddenly as if a great idea had occurred to her. "You should meet Percy!"

Harry looked around confused.

"Perc-? Percy Weasley? You mean Ron's brother? I've already met him. He's honestly a bit of an arse. What does he have to do with anything?"

 

"No," she said laughing as she pushed his shoulder playfully. "Percy Jackson. He's a son of Poseidon. He's like the friking mascot or something for Camp Halfblood. I think you guys would get along."

Before they could take another step shadows materialized in front of them and a pale, but naturally tan boy partially walked out. Half of his body still seemed to be made of shadows and smoke. Harry thought vaguely about whether this is what his invisibility cloak looked like to other people or maybe what a disillusionment charm would look like to muggles.

"Have you seen Will?" asked the boy before blowing irritably at a piece of hair that had fallen onto his forehead.

"Yeah, he was showing one of our visitors around. Another Apollo kid."

 

"Zabini," said Harry helpfully. Blaise Zabini. We all thought he was a pureblood. I mean- nevermind."

The boy had just now noticed him and choked back a laugh before narrowing his eyes at him.

"Uh, I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

 

"I'm-"

 

"NICO!" called a voice before a small madly grinning elfish boy came jogging over.

"I have to go," said Nico before disappearing back into the shadows.

The grinning elf of a boy came to a skidding halt.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and bad boy supreme." He held out a greasy hand before stopping to wipe it on his coveralls and reach out again. "You must be...Potter? I went to the Aphrodite cabin to help them fix their flower boxes and there was this guy going on and on about you."

Harry blushed hard, but he was doubtful that Leo cared enough to notice, because he was still talking.

"-Bout yea tall, like platinum blonde ponytail. He seems to really like you dude, so whats the problem?"

"Sorry about him," said Thalia. "I didn't know he was like that at first either, but if he gets a good vibe on you he will literally name himself your new best friend."

 

"Oh, are you like a legilimens?"

 

"Dude, I don't know what that means. Is that like a Star Wars thing or something? No, don't tell me! I haven't seen the new movie yet. She means if I think you seem pretty cool, which I do. Or at least cool enough to help you with your relationship problems. You know I set Jason up with little miss Beauty Queen. Now, tell Papi Leo all about it."

Thalia smiled and hugged Harry before walking away.

"Harry just have Leo show you to the cabin whenever you're ready. I have to get back to Lady Artemis. I'll see if I can leave the hunt later to come sit with you at dinner. Have fun."

 

"You don't have to baby me, Thalia. I'm older than you!"

 

"That's only an unfair technicality and you know it!" she called behind herself and she ran off towards the woods with an irreplaceable grin.

 

"So she's your..." Leo started, waiting for Harry to finish.

 

"Sister." He turned back to the short curly haired latino in front of him before sticking his hand out with a smile. "Harry Potter, son of Zeus."

 

"Hope that's not a secret or anything. The you being a child of Zeus part. I mean, the little lightning bolt on your head kind of gives you away," he said poking it once he noticed it was there at all. Harry flinched, but if Leo noticed he didn't let on. Instead he turned and started walking towards a huge rock wall that was shaking off campers and drooling lava.

"I'm assuming that this Percy guy is training," asked Harry bitterly. He wasn't in the mood for some stuck up, water-weight, demigod and so far that was exactly the vibe he was getting about this Percy guy. Presumably it showed on his face because moments later Leo slapped a hand to his back.

"Chillax, dude. Percy isn't like whatever you're thinking. He's cool. You'll see!" In another second he was hyper again and jogging towards a guy taller than him with an easy smile and messy black hair with a light spattering of gray that looked to be slowly fading. Harry ran a hand through his own on impulse.

The guy in question raised a hand happily as if to wave at him and Harry waved back and let a small smile ease onto his own face. When he had finally made it over to where the guys were standing, Not-Leo stuck out a hand.

"Percy," Not-Leo said as way of introduction.

 

"Harry," he replied grasping the Percy guy's hand.

The boy was muscular, sure, but not in an obnoxious way. It was just clear he worked out. He looked absolutely tan as if he lived on the beach. His eyes were the color of the ocean and his lips were naturally pulled up in the corners as if he were always on the verge of laughter. He wore shorts with a bright orange Camp Halfblood Tee that Harry had seen on Jason a few times, though most of the time he opted for a purple Camp Jupiter one.

"So," said Percy happily. "Wanna spar? I'm training to beat your blonde superman of a brother. You look stronger than him," he joked.

 

"They've been at a tie for powers like forever," supplied Leo supplied while pulling a notepad from his tool belt and flipping a few pages before practically shoving it in Harry's face. "Been taking bets. I'm the only one that's kept score."

 

"Does Annabeth know?" asked Percy with a smirk and a mischievous look in his eye. Harry knew that look all too well. It was usually aimed at him.

 

"Gods, I hope so. That's the look Ron's brothers get when they have an idea."

 

"Well... not exactly," said Leo backing away as if he were going to make a break for it, still fidgeting. Before he could get away Percy had threw an arm over each of their shoulders.

 

"We should tell her." He was grinning when he said it before leaning over to whisper in Harry's ear. "One of two outcomes. One, she rips him a new one."

 

"What's the second one?" asked Harry as they stopped in front of a cabin and Percy knocked.

"She'll place a bet and blame me." When the door opened the blonde girl from before looked at each of the boys in turn taking in their expressions before narrowing her eyes at Percy who stood in the middle. "She always blames me," said Percy leaning forward to kiss his girlfriend's cheek.

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?"

 

"Harry?" peeped a voice from behind the blonde.

 

"Hey 'Mione."

 

"So what've you done now?"

 

"Why do you think I've done something?"

 

"Well have you?"

Harry had to stop and think about it a moment. He finally opened his mouth to respond, but before any words could come out there was a soft melodic hum that seemed to resonate through the entire camp.

"Apollo's kids ," said a voice, but Harry was too entranced to notice. It's like everything else was underwater. The only clear sound, being that melodious humming.

"Blaise!" shrieked an angry voice pushing through the magic with some of their own. Pansy Parkinson, daughter of Hecate, stood in the middle of the cabin area with an angry and affronted look on her face as she looked over at Blaise who had a playful grin on his face and a guitar in his hands.

"I'm just messing around, Pansy. It isn't like I was hurting anybody. They liked it, right, Potter?" The dark Slytherin looked towards Harry and winked. He sputtered and as if on cue Draco walked from his cabin with crossed arms and a bored expression.

"Potter is taken, Blaise, sorry. How about you mess with someone else?" The blonde looked pointedly at his best friend before turning and walking over to Harry, who was still on cabin 6's porch. He whispered in the brown gryffindor's ear. "How about we stop fooling around and just admit we're together, yeah?"

Harry nodded dumbly at his...boyfriend? Then smiled.

"Not that this wasn't nice and fun or whatever," started Percy. Annabeth smacked him on the shoulder and he sent her a goofy grin. "It's just, we were supposed to be sparring, remember? I mean, if you're still up for it." Percy sent him a mischievous smirk and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, Potter is going to beat your water-loving arse, kelp-for-brains," Draco said pushing his boyfriend forward.

"If you must," said the blonde daughter of Athena stepping forward proudly with her arms crossed, "It's _Seaweed Brain_ and he is going to mop the floor with His-Holy-Scarface, over there."

A grin broke out over Leo's face as he brought out a notepad and began running through camp marking tallies and taking money.

**_"A FIGHT FOR THE AGES! POTTER VERSUS JACKSON! WHO REALLY REIGNS SUPREME!?"_ **

 

"Is this really necessary?" Nico spoke up while walking behind Will. "Percy is going to choke."

Draco turned towards the dark haired boy with a wicked grin.

"You," he said pointing at the pale son of Hades, "I like." He held a hand out for the boy to take. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Allies?"

 

"Nico DiAngelo. This should be interesting." His lips quirked up a bit at the corners and they both turned their eyes towards the main event.

"Wait- I'm not prepared for-" Harry tried to stutter out.

 

"I think you could beat him, Harry," Hermione said before whispering in his ear. "A disarming charm won't work for long, but it should be pretty annoying."

 

"Any other advice before we battle to the death?" Harry asked his friends sarcastically as they egged him on to fight.

"Keep him out of water?" responded Blaise who had just walked closer up, with a shrug although he said it more like a question.

 

Percy nodded with a laugh.

 

"That is actually great advice. Ready to go?" He was smiling which Harry found odd. Hogwarts didn't train you for fun combat...and any other fighting he learned was never meant for fun. He looked around himself and gave Percy a genuine and light hearted smile.

 

"Do you're worst, Jackson."

 

"You're on, Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think?  
> should i write some PJO fics?
> 
> let me know if i got the characters right in your opinions 
> 
> i feel like Leo & Nico & Percy were good
> 
> i think Annabeth & Piper & Thalia  
> were a little too OoC for me...
> 
> hmmm...


End file.
